


The Parent-Teacher Conference

by Munchkin47



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkin47/pseuds/Munchkin47
Summary: Cloud is the homeroom and literature teacher at the prestigious and obscenely expensive Willow Crest Academy. He has a parent-teacher conference scheduled with one parent who missed out the week before.ORA School AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 244





	The Parent-Teacher Conference

Cloud looked at those three big lugs, and laughed until his ribs hurt. Those Crescent boys might have been pains in his ass on the best of days, but they were always good for a laugh. He watched as they raced across the soccer field, Kadaj frantically trying to chase down Loz, who used his bulk to clear everyone out of his way as though they were bowling pins, even though soccer was pretty much a non-contact sport.

Today was Willow Crest Academy’s annual sports day and carnival, and Cloud was currently sitting on the bleachers and watching the ridiculous game of soccer and licking a double-chocolate ice cream cone, sunglasses firmly on his nose to keep out the rays of the warm sun on a perfectly fantastic day.

He was in high spirits – what was there not to be pleased about? He didn’t have any classes, no snotty-nosed bratty teenagers to deal with, and certainly had no pressing duties other than to pretend to supervise certain activities every now and then.

Yazoo bounced up to him, his long hair tied back in a high ponytail. ‘Mr. Strife, fucking Loz doesn’t get how to play soccer, for fuck’s sake. Would you have a word with him, please?’ His whiny teenage voice may have manly undertones but sounds like a kid’s still.

‘Watch the swearing, Crescent,’ Cloud reminded him.

Yazoo is soft-spoken and sweet, and rarely gets mad, so Cloud knew that he must have taken grave offense to his fraternal triplet’s antics on the soccer field. Cloud doesn’t blame him. He is the captain of the opposing team in the friendly match, and Loz mowing down his team mates like a souped-up harvester is an insult to his sense of fair play.

Apparently, he was not the only one. ‘Hey, Strife, you’re going to talk to Loz Crescent, or will I have to myself?’ Tifa jumped up from the bleachers on the other side, and marched to him, fondness and irritation warring in her eyes. She is the supervising teacher for Yazoo’s team.

Cloud sighed and wondered why everyone was taking this so seriously. It’s supposed to be a friendly match, but fine, whatever. He got up, blew his whistle to call the game to a stop, and used a finger to motion Loz to come to him.

In the distance, the big lug shrugged, confused and baffled. Cloud sighed, and marched onto the turf, ice cream cone still in hand. ‘What’s wrong, Mr. Strife?’

‘You can’t be shoving other people out of the way, Loz. This is soccer. A non-contact sport. Which means you just kick the ball and do your best to carry it down to the goal. If someone gets in the way, you move around them. Or you pass the ball to one of your team mates. Come on, Loz. I know you got this. Miss Lockhart’s taught you guys the basics already.’

‘It’s just that it gets kinda confusing, sir. Like, I get this is soccer, but in some parts of the world it’s called a football. And football is a contact sport. You gotta take down the other guys so they don’t take the ball from you, sir.’

‘You can call it soccer or football if you want, Loz. But it’s black and white and you’re supposed to kick it and not touch it with your hands unless you’re goalkeeper and you don’t touch anybody else. Got it?’ Cloud said impatiently.

‘Got it, sir,’ Loz sulked. ‘Anyways, you got a little ice-cream on your cheek, Mr. Strife. It looks kinda cute on you.’

Cloud wiped it off with the back of the hand, annoyed. ‘Play nice, Crescent. Or I’m going to bench you.’ He stalked off the field as the referee resumed play. This time, when other players got too close, Loz simply kicked them in the shins, and went flying past as they fell to the ground in pain. Cloud groaned in resignation. He turned to the man who just sat down next to him.

‘You go talk to him this time,’ Cloud said.

‘Nah, no thanks,’ Barrett said. ‘The kid’s too thickheaded to get it. Let him do what he wants.’

‘What the hell, Mr. Wallace!’ Yazoo protested, and Cloud wasn’t sure if he was offended by that insult to his brother or that fact that Loz was allowed to do what he wanted.

‘Pipe the hell down, Crescent!’ Barrett said. ‘This is a friendly match and I want you all to stop bitching about petty shit I don’t care about!’

‘Yes, sir,’ Yazoo said, pursing his lips sulkily.

‘And don’t you think it slipped my notice that you “forgot” to report to detention yesterday,’ Barrett reminded him, and Yazoo squeaked, and made a quick getaway.

Barrett was the formidable Assistant Principal, and some days Cloud didn’t know how he still had a job. Sure, he was scarily good at it, because he was in charge of student development and welfare, which meant that no one really dared to step too far out of line because you did not want Mr. Wallace breathing fire up your ass, but on the other hand he swore so much Cloud was pretty sure he breached the teaching and conduct policy every single morning by the time he had spoken his third word.

Still though, Cloud was thankful for Barrett’s presence, because it really meant that student discipline was the least of their worries, and for that, he could concentrate on the bread and butter of his work – teaching and learning.

It was Cloud’s third year at Willow Crest Academy, and some days he still couldn’t believe he got his dream gig – cushy, relatively well-paid private school job teaching literature.

Sure, it wasn’t always fun and games – teaching these spoilt, bratty teenagers whose mood swings swung like a pendulum could be challenging and frustrating in equal measures, but he’d come to like them and enjoyed nurturing their potential.

It helped that his pay packet was nice and generous thanks to the successful, wealthy parents of the children he taught, and that his classroom was well-resourced and the teaching support extensive.

His colleagues were brilliant – they were supportive and collegial, and every day at lunch he got to spend it with his best friends. One of them was Tifa, the head of the Phys Ed department. His students liked him enough to be respectful and tolerated his teaching long enough to learn something, so he honestly felt like it was all working out so far.

And for today’s sports carnival, he basically got to kick back and laze around. He wore jeans and a t-shirt instead of his usual button-up, tie and ironed slacks. It was the best day. Ever.

‘Hey, Chocobutt!’ Zack Fair waved at him from a distance. Zack was his other best friend, and ironically, also worked in the Phys Ed department. He was currently engaged to Aerith, who taught kindergarten at the academy’s Early Years department, located in a different corner of the vast campus.

‘Stop calling me that when the kids can hear you,’ Cloud reminded him mildly, but he had done it so often that Cloud didn’t quite care anymore. Besides, the nickname caught on a long time ago. Last week he’d heard a couple of senior girls refer to him with that name. As long as they didn’t do it to his face, he didn’t care.

‘Hey, if it isn’t my favorite baby bear!’ Aerith said.

Cloud groaned. ‘Please don’t remind me.’

‘Come on, Cloud. You’re not flaking on me, are you?’ Aerith pouted at him, then quite abruptly, slapped him on his back. ‘I’ve already locked you in, and it’s happening on Monday.’

‘Fuck …’ Cloud said. He didn’t want to think about it. He had agreed to Aerith’s request to dress up at her reenactment of Goldilocks and the Three Bears for her kindergarten class. She had managed to rope in Angeal, the science department head, and Zack, and physically, they were much bigger than him. Which meant, sadly, he was baby bear.

‘It’s not going to be that bad,’ Aerith said reassuringly. ‘No one will see you anyway.’

‘Hey, at least you’re not mama bear,’ Zack said.

‘I’d rather be an adult bear than a baby bear,’ Cloud said.

‘Shut up already, the two of you,’ Aerith said.

‘Awright. Hey, a few of us are going to hang out for some drinks after this is all over,’ Zack said, then blew his whistle at a bunch of kids who were lazily warming up at the track. ‘OK now, kids, get to your starting positions.’ He turned back to Cloud. ‘You coming too?’

‘Yeah, I could meet you guys there.’

‘If you’re not doing anything right now, come hang out with us. It’s the triple jump event. None of these kids can jump worth shit.’

‘I’ll call a raincheck. Got to supervise the soccer match and then have a conference with one of the parents who missed the Parent-Teacher schedule last week. ‘

‘Oh? Who is it?’ Zack asked.

‘The Crescent boys. The dad. I spoke to him over the phone. I mean, he seemed apologetic about missing it, so I decided to be nice about it.’

‘Oh yeah, him. He’s a single dad, you know. Works over Midgar General or something. Some big shot surgeon, I think.’

‘Yeah, well,’ Cloud shrugged. ‘Considering that I’m the homeroom teacher for those three I thought I’d better try to work with his schedule. Anyways, text me the location for drinkies.’

Cloud continued licking his ice cream, made his way back to the soccer field. He didn’t want to leave Barrett with the kids for too long, he would probably kill them dead if they did something stupid.

‘Mr. Strife!’ He heard the principal’s honeyed tones call his name. Principal Rhapsodos was standing by one of the benches, with a man in black and silver next to him. Wait, scratch that. A man with silver hair and midnight black slacks and a grey business shirt wrapped around those taut, smooth muscles.

Cloud stopped dead in his tracks, and he wanted to take off his sunglasses and ogle further, but the principal was motioning him over.

Principal R was mercurial at the best of times, his flamboyance and flair for drama being the only reasons why Barrett could get away with his love for swearing and creatively-worded threats, because no one could get away with being outraged before being smoothed over by the principal’s smooth charm and dangerously glinting eyes. But they made a good team, and they got results. That kept the school board quiet and silent, and the parents, who were shelling out tens of thousands of Gil every year happy enough.

He walked up to them. ‘Mr. Strife, I was just speaking to Dr. Crescent here, and he’s informed me that you’ve scheduled a parent-teacher interview with him for after the sports carnival. But he’s here early, and I thought you wouldn’t mind conducting it a little earlier.’

‘Of course,’ Cloud said.

‘Thank you,’ the parent said.

I’ll leave you both to it. Here, Mr. Strife. I took the liberty of having the reports fetched for you. Sephiroth, I’ll see you soon.’ Rhapsodos struts off in his red jacket like the damned peacock he is.

Cloud stuck out his hand. ‘Good to meet you again, Dr. Crescent.’

‘Mr. Strife. It’s so good to see you again,’ Dr. Crescent said, oh boy, his voice was like deep, dark silky butter. Sexy and delicious, and very bad for your arteries. And it made Cloud very, very thirsty.

The man held onto to his hand for a little too long before dropping it.

He took a look at the revered, infamous Dr. Crescent, and it was like being smacked in the face. With a wooden fence. He knew he wasn’t the only one thirsting over the man, which was why it was important for Cloud to pull on that cloak of propriety.

The term star power was inadequate to describe this man. Hell, he would compose a soliloquy to this man’s beauty had he the time and inclination to do so. Or the mental energy, because a single look at this man has his brains melting out from his ears, and he isn’t too sure if he is able to muster up a complete sentence.

The man has a strong jaw, so sharp that it could cut glass, pale, flawless skin. Those bow-shaped lips quirked in a tiny, polite smile. That unapologetically long silver hair.

Starched grey shirt, fitted to a sculpted body that looked like it had seen many, many hours in a gym. Statuesque height, as if the man needed more of a boost to the natural advantage that came with that gorgeous aquiline profile.

‘Apologies for the aborted interview the first time around. I was called into an assist at a high-profile surgery that ran a little too long and I was unable to get out on time. I finished early today, so I thought I might hop on over, see the boys in action,’ Sephiroth was saying.

He gestured to the field, where his triplets were currently tearing up the game, and generally making a completely unnecessary show. Loz has his hand curled around the ball and was running, and Yazoo screaming at him, with the umpire just on his heels. Kadaj was slapping his knees comically because that was how hard he was laughing.

‘Oh, right,’ Cloud said. ‘They’re, uh …’

Sephiroth glanced back at him. ‘Jokers, I know,’ he says with a hint of resignation in that flat, expressionless tone. ‘Sometimes I wonder if they have any brains in those thick skulls of theirs.’ His words were a little harsh, but the way he says it suggests deep affection and an unfortunately supremely factual view of his sons’ abilities.

Kadaj is the smartest of the lot, but he is more cunning than anything. He will do well with whatever he sets his mind to, but Cloud is working on trying to get to him to keep straight. He’s tricky, and likes to find short cuts, which makes for sloppy work.

Yazoo is quiet and sweet, but is so literal that Cloud has to slog his ass off to even get him to understand the simplest of metaphorical terms if he doesn’t want to just point them out. As their math teacher, Barrett regular complains about Yazoo’s inability to understand anything more complicated than middle-school algebra.

As for Loz … don’t even get him started on Loz. But Tifa, his PE teacher, can get great work out of him, and Zack, his martial arts club supervisor, regularly preaches hymns on Loz’s physical talents. Just the other day, Loz put up his hand halfway in Cloud’s class and asked, ‘Hey, sir, which page are we on?’ They had been discussing the manifestation of Lady Macbeth’s guilt solidly for at least twenty minutes, and Cloud told him the page number.

Turned out that Loz didn’t even have the right book in front of him. He had flipped open his chemistry workbook and had pretty much stayed there the whole time.

Dr. Crescent puts his hand into the pocket of his very form-fitting slacks and takes out a navy blue handkerchief. He hands it to Cloud, and vaguely gestures to the fact that Cloud’s ice cream is melting around his hands.

‘Oh, yeah, sorry,’ Cloud said. ‘Thanks.’ The chocolate is melting stickily around his hand, and he takes a big lick of the ice cream, and slurps up the edge of the cone.

Then he looks up, and he sees the way that Dr. Crescent is watching him. Or more specifically, his mouth.

Cloud tucks his tongue back where it belongs, and presses his cold lips together.

But even from here, he can see the way Dr. Crescent’s eyes blink behind his sunglasses.

Interesting. ‘Dr. Crescent-’

‘Please. Call me Sephiroth.’

‘Well, then in that case, please call me Cloud.’ Cloud smiled up at him.

And Sephiroth smiled, pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head. Cloud loves those cat-like green eyes, maybe because they were fucking mesmerizing.

They took a seat at a nearby bench, and Cloud held out the folders that the principal had handed to him. He handed them over to Sephiroth, who opened them to printouts of the boys’ year-end reports. He looks up to see Sephiroth, who actually, no shit, closes his eyes, as if in prayer before he looks down at them.

A very, very long silence ensues before Sephiroth looks up again.

In a way, Cloud can empathize. The good doctor is practically the city’s top doctor, a renowned neurosurgeon. He must have brainpower for days, and talent to boot.

It must not be easy to have sons who were already in high school and still unable to understand the basics of soccer. Or like last week, when Kadaj, who had submitted an essay last and wrote Macbeth as Macdeath. Cloud had chalked it up as a typo, before realizing that Kadaj had basically changed the man’s name for him. Or two weeks before, like when Cloud had asked Loz what he was doing to improve on his failing math, when Loz said, ‘Whadaya mean, sir? I aced the last test.’

Cloud had looked down at the results of his math test – his score was 14/26. The dumbass actually thought that he had aced it, when in reality he had barely passed.

The truth was, all three of them were as dumb as a sack of bricks, but as their homeroom teacher, Cloud had to word it a little more delicately. ‘The boys could benefit with some tutoring. And … it might be a good time to sit them down and talk to them about setting realistic goals that they could work towards. They have potential, Sephiroth. They just need to learn how to apply themselves.’

Sephiroth sighed. ‘They do have tutors, Cloud. English, math, history, chemistry and biology.’

‘Oh,’ Cloud said, and pushed a hand into his own hair. It might never be as amazing as Sephiroth’s waterfall of silver hair, but it was spiky and fabulous. He stopped touching it immediately. ‘Well, here’s the thing …’

‘You don’t have to sugarcoat it for me,’ Sephiroth sighed. ‘They’ve been steadily failing since they were in kindergarten. I’ve known it for a while that my kids aren’t the brightest. They basically spent their first three years crying out for their mother. Just one word. Mother. All the time.’

‘Oh dear.’

‘That’s right. I genuinely don’t know where I’ve gone wrong.’

‘You haven’t,’ Cloud said. ‘Yes, I admit, academically they’re not as … inclined. But they’re good boys. Kadaj is very clever when something intrigues him. He’s especially good at project work because it gives him free rein to exercise his creativity. He’s a good leader too. He’s the VP at the Robotics club, and he’s earned that position for himself. He might not be able to code for shit, but he’s great at directing his team members.

‘Yazoo is quiet and studious, but he’s kind and sweet. He made friends with the librarian teacher and he often tells me that he goes there during recess to help shelve the returned books. I always see him help his teachers by carrying homework and books to the staff room. He’s very kind.

‘And Loz … well, he’s doing great at PE. He’s athletic, he’s forward. He knows his strengths, and he plays to it. Sure he could benefit from having a couple of lessons on finesse and team work, but he’s working on it. Children are a work in progress, Sephiroth. Your children are doing fine. We just need to work together to help … fine tune their approaches.’

Sephiroth stared at him the entire time he is rattling off his entire monologue, slightly dumbstruck. Cloud finished, and snapped his lips together, wondering if he said something wrong, offended the man.

‘You know them quite well,’ Sephiroth said slowly, after an incredibly awkward, lengthy pause.

‘Well, I am that homeroom teacher after all. It’s my duty to make sure they develop holistically. Yes, I’m sure they could definitely do better academically, but they’re good boys. That’s a good foundation right there.’

‘That’s actually really nice to hear,’ Sephiroth said, his breath coming out in a relieved whoosh. ‘Some days I want to throw in the towel with them. I am … a very busy man. I don’t often have time to sit down with them to even have an in-depth chat beyond the daily exchanges of ‘how was your day’. But I’m glad they’re tracking OK.’

‘They are. They do need help in pulling their grades up though,’ Cloud demurred politely. ‘I would suggest the boys’ tutors backtrack a little bit and try to strengthen their foundations first before moving onto our current syllabus, which they are clearly struggling with. If you give me their contacts, I can put them in touch with the subject teachers and they can discuss areas to target and improve on.’

‘That would be very helpful,’ Sephiroth said.

‘I’ll do that then.’

‘Thank you,’ Sephiroth said. ‘As always, I am grateful for all your help.’

‘Just doing my job,’ Cloud said, smiling. ‘Do you have any questions for me?’

‘Only one.’ Sephiroth stood, and Cloud stood automatically as well. Once again, he was reminded of their difference in heights. And with him standing so close, he can smell the man’s spicy, masculine cologne.

‘Oh?’

‘Would you show me the way to the washroom so I can shove you into a private cubicle?’ The man’s gaze never changed, remained polite and indifferent.

Cloud’s lips quirked up in a smile in the corner. ‘Why? What would you like to do to me?’

‘I’m going to peel those tight jeans off your ass and fuck you hard.’

Cloud stopped smiling, nodded instead. ‘Then allow me to lead the way, sir.’

‘Thank you,’ Sephiroth said.

Cloud caught Tifa’s attention and waved to her. ‘Dr. Crescent wanted to check out the boys’ classrooms. I’m going to give him a tour and be right back.’

Tifa nodded distractedly, then turned her back on them.

The tour ended in the innermost cubicle of the boy’s washroom on the third floor. With the entire school’s population on the fields that day, the school building was deserted. And besides, no one came to this bathroom because there were rumors that it was haunted.

As soon as they entered the washrooms, Sephiroth practically threw him into the cubicle and locked the door behind him. It was a tight squeeze, but neither of them minded when their mouths were pretty much glued together.

‘You look hot,’ Sephiroth said, murmuring as Cloud took a break from sucking on his tongue. ‘Those jeans are positively sinful.’

‘Did you see all the teachers looking at you? They all want to have your babies,’ Cloud said, chuckling evilly. He dropped down to his knees, unzipped the man’s pants and freed his massive erection. He took Sephiroth wholly in his mouth, now skilled and familiar enough to be able to deep throat him with some careful maneuvering.

Sephiroth jerked a little in his mouth, closed his eyes and leaned back against the door. ‘Your mouth, like your ass, is very dangerous.’

‘My ass is currently unlubricated, and you’re not getting anywhere near it,’ Cloud broke contact to remind him. ‘Not after the way you destroyed it last night.’

The thought of it made Sephiroth smile. ‘You were very sexy. The way your little hole swallowed up that little vibrator and loosened you up inside. It felt very good inside of you.’

‘Never again,’ Cloud retorted. ‘I threw it away.’

‘Pity,’ Sephiroth said. ‘I shall have to buy another.’ He slipped his hand into his pocket, and showed Cloud a single condom, and a tiny packet of lubricant.

‘You dirty dog,’ Cloud growled. ‘Is that what you think about even today? We had a parent-teacher conference!’

‘I am man enough to admit that I shamelessly lust after you all the time,’ Sephiroth said blandly. ‘Now turn around and drop your pants.’

Cloud obeyed, bracing his hands against the wall. Those clever fingers, steady hand that had made him such a skilled and talented surgeon were now invading him. Coated in the wet slipperiness of lube, those fingers stretched him, that perfunctory manner that used to be so strange and cold to Cloud now felt erotic and expedient.

Cloud huffed and puffed, breathed out and instructed his muscles to relax in preparation to take the man’s generous girth. When the man did eventually slide into him, a helpless cry was ripped from his own throat as his body rebelled against the pain.

Then Sephiroth slid out, and in again to slam against his sweet spot, and he nearly yowled and hit the ceiling, His hands slipped off the wall before it scrambled for purchase again, and the pain melted into waves of familiar pleasure that had him relaxing into moan after shameless moan.

‘More,’ he gritted out. ‘Harder.’

In response, Sephiroth thrust into him, hard, from behind, and Cloud’s knees nearly slammed into the toilet. He lost himself into that long moan of pleasure, and his hips canted backwards, wanting more, needing more.

The strokes sped up, and the intensity doubled. Cloud’s eyes nearly crossed as he was driven to the edge of oblivion. He felt the pressure intensify at the base of his belly, and he came with a lustrous cry all over the covered toilet seat. Inside of him, so deep inside still, Sephiroth thrusted steadily even as Cloud’s body melted into a puddle all around him, electrifying currents firing in various different directions.

He wanted to collapse, yet the man was still inside him, pumping away. Cloud’s thighs began to tremble, and the sensitivity of his nerves made him feel like he was floating in some kind of sweet hellish pleasure.

When the man finally came with a grunt, his mouth sought Cloud’s. He felt like a limp noodle, and yet there was a satisfaction that coursed through his entire body.

‘I love you,’ Sephiroth whispered against his lips, and Cloud pretended not to hear. As usual.

When he finally pulled out, Cloud hissed at the heavy ache in his thighs. He loved it.

They made quick work of cleaning up and pulling their clothes together. Cloud glanced up at the man, noted that not even a single hair was out of place, though those cat-eyes were looking a little more dazed than usual.

‘I’m a little too old to be having quickies in the bathroom,’ Sephiroth said.

Cloud snorted. ‘And yet you just had one anyway.’

‘I have a perfectly good bed, you know,’ Sephiroth said.

‘Yes, and your perfectly good bed is located in a house where you live with three teenagers, who happen to be my students,’ Cloud retorted. ‘That’s inappropriate. And very bad.’

‘Not if I introduce you as my significant other,’ Sephiroth reminded him.

‘Why do you have to wreck this thing between us?’ Cloud rolled his eyes. ‘It’s a good thing we have here, you know.’

Sephiroth lifted a brow. ‘It’s been ten months.’

Cloud groaned. ‘No. I’m not ready. Maybe once this school year is over and I’m no longer your children’s homeroom teacher. Maybe I’ll think about it.’

‘Dinner tonight?’ Sephiroth asked.

‘Nah, I promised my colleagues we’re going to hit the town tonight. How about tomorrow?’

‘I’m on call,’ Sephiroth said.

Cloud sighed. ‘I can meet you for a post-call dinner if you want.’

‘I’d rather fuck you instead.’

‘Well, we can order room service and then you can fuck me,’ Cloud said.

‘Deal.’

They both fixed their clothes before they washed their hands at the sinks. Cloud eyed himself critically in the mirror. ‘How do I look?’

‘Like you’ve just been fucked over the toilet,’ Sephiroth said.

‘Shut up,’ Cloud said. There was a rosy tint in his cheeks, and his hair looked a little bit mussed, but it wasn’t too bad. He could still smell the sex in the stale air of the bathroom. ‘I have to go. You know your way out?’

‘Yes,’ Sephiroth said. ‘I believe I do.’

‘All right then,’ Cloud said, then stood on tiptoes to plant a peck on the man’s lips. ‘See you later. Love you.’

Sephiroth froze for a second, before relaxing into a shit-eating grin. ‘What did you just say?’

‘You heard nothing,’ Cloud muttered. Embarrassed, mortified, he stomped out of the bathroom, making sure to slam the door behind him to show his displeasure. He hurried back to the field, where he could feel that acute soreness in his ass and thighs that was always accompanied by a good pounding by his secret boyfriend.

Once he was far away enough, Cloud dropped his shoulders, relaxed into his own smile. ‘Love you, Dr. Dumbass,’ he whispered under his breath.


End file.
